


Legend

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Strike Team Delta, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Legend

Strike team Delta is a legend,  
In SHIELD.  
THE team is comprised of two deadly assassins,  
And the best handler who is the directors right hand man.  
Bu what people don't know,  
Is that before becoming a legend,  
They were a team that was full of distrust.  
Its assassins haunted by their pasts.  
Slowly a rapport was built.  
Friendships were formed,  
Missions completed with a high success rate.  
The legend began.  
They became for their exploits.  
They were feared and admired.


End file.
